supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sevick Family/Transcript
Before the reolving line of credit Annoucer: Tonight on Supernanny (Nick hits Freddie) (Luke and Philip are playing at the pool) Brittany (crying): "OW!" Annoucer: Jo meets the Sevick Family. The family run ragged by their son Adam who has ADHD. (Adam tries to hit Kevin's head) (Adam tries to hit a pool noodle at Greg) Greg: Stop it, Adam! Annoucer: The kids beat each other silly and act odd. Mia: I hate this meal! Oscar: I don't want it! (Eugene kicks Asa) (Asa tries to do the middle finger) Annoucer: And do a risk of injury. (Eugene is about to cut Oscar's hair) (Hayleigh gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Nick) (Nick hits back) (Lauren gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Leah) (David wrestles Greg) David: (bleep) you! Annoucer: Mom and Dad are trying to keep the kids under control (Adam throws a skleteon mask at Russell) Freddie: (bleep) Nick! Sasha: Listen up, ice cream pop! (Asa does a gesture to Mia and throws her Elmo plush) (Mia cries) (Luke is doing homework) (Hayleigh is trying to kick Adam) Adam: MOMMY! Annoucer: Can Mom and Dad improve Adam's ADHD? (Adam screams) (Eugene hits him) Annoucer: But he is not the worst behaved, the non identical twins, an 11 year old boy, 1 set of triplets and a 5 year old are. Eugene: Oh girl! You're such a (bleep) talker! (David, Hayleigh, Lexi and Eugene play Call of Duty) Russell: I HATE YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING BROTHER! (Russell chases Freddie with a machete) Kevin: It's a nightmare! Annoucer: Will Jo make the parents shape up? Carmen: I know Jo this is to hard to control them. Jo: But Adam who has ADHD I see he tries to copy everyone's behaviors. Annoucer: Or it's too late and will someone get hurt? (Eugene pulls Sasha's leg) (Freddie cuts one part of his hair with scissors) (Eugene throws a football at Asa's face) Freddie:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see my last family with a 4 year old that has ADHD before I retire." ???: Hi were the Sevick Family. I'm Carmen and this is Kevin. We have Mia who is 3, Adam who is 4 and has ADHD, Eugene who is 5, Sasha who is 6, Freddie who is 7, fraternal triplets, Russell, Rachel and Lexi who are all 8, Nick who is 9, Oscar who is 10, David who is 11, non-identical twins Hayleigh and Lauren who are 11 also, Leah who is 12, Brittany who is 13, Asa who is 14, Greg who is 15, Philip who is 16 and Luke who is 17." Kevin: "All the kids under 16 act like maniacs," (Adam hits Greg with a pool noodle) Greg: "Stop it, Adam!" (Greg gets the pool noodle and hits back) (David wears an alien costume outside and chases Rachel) Rachel: "MOM! A alien's here to get me!" (Nick wrestles Asa) Carmen: Philip and Luke are 100% well behaved Nick: "GO SUCK YOUR (bleep)!" (Asa records Oscar getting hurt on his skateboard) Oscar: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Carmen: The kids spit like camels. (Hayleigh starts spitting on Mia) (Mia spits back) Kevin: They draw bad stuff like David drew a naked men and women and cocaine in Luke's notebook. (Oscar draws 10 gestures on David's notebook) Greg: "Woof! Woof! WOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!" Carmen: "Just stop it!" (Adam drives Kevin's car) (Rachel pushes Oscar to the stairs but misses and Oscar grabs the railing safely) (Freddie shoplifts a DVD and knocks over the toys in the shop) Sasha: "I'll pick the world up and drop it on your (bleep)ing head!" (Oscar kicks Mia's Dora plush) Carmen:They do act aggressive to us like a ninja and they rule the roost by peeing, defacting and breaking the furniture. Oscar: "That toy is stupid!!!" (Nick drives Carmen's car) (Mia is dressed up as Krampus and starts chasing Eugene) (Mia hits Eugene) (Eugene hits back) (Greg hacks Kevin's computer) (Leah thows a dodgeball at Eugene) (Eugene starts chasing Leah outside and goes on the street) (The kids run around the China shop while the oldest kids knock over antiques and the younger ones knock the shelves with dangerous objects) (Oscar jumps off the roof with a SuperMan costume) (The triplets throw water balloons at all of their siblings which cause the kids under 16 to get in the fight) (Mia throws the TV remote and then throws Carmen's cosmetic kit out of the window) (Freddie screams) Carmen: "Supernanny we need you now!" Sevick Family Home (Jo knocks at a door) Jo: Carmen: Jo: Carmen: Jo: Carmen: Jo: Kevin: Observation Begins moons the neighbors Observation Continues (Adam is crying,whislt the rest of the children watching Rise of the Guardians) Dinnertime Introducing the Naughty Tuffet Morning Jo: "David, Nick, Asa and Adam started to kick off when David was palying Xbox." (David plays Thrillville on Xbox) Adam: "Shut up Xbox nerd!" David: "Holy (bleep)!" (Asa runs to David and does a gesture and David hits him) (Nick hits Asa) Carmen: "Nick, sit at the chair!" (Nick sits at the chair) (Nick hits Freddie) Jo: Carmen: Introducing the Reflection Room Parent Meeting Intorducing the Naughty Pit Chore Buddy System Toy Confistication Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Toy Confiscation technique." Introducing the Naughty Swivel Introducing the Naughty Platform Meeting Macaulay Culkin Family Time Disicipline Divine Mia Adam Eugene Sasha Freddie Russell, Rachel and Lexi Nick Oscar Hayleigh, Lauren and David Jo: "Later on, when the kids played kickball, Adam took the ball because he has ADHD, David, Hayleigh and Lauren started to kick off." runs off with the ball into the street David: NO! ADAM! (Hayleigh, Lauren and David chase him) Hayleigh: I WILL HIT YOU REALLY HARD! Lauren: (bleep)! (The kids start hitting Adam) Adam: MOMMY! Carmen: Hayleigh, Lauren and David go to your room! (Adam starts crying) (David, Hayleigh and Lauren take off their shoes and go in the pool) (Carmen angrily chases after them) (Hayleigh picks up a plastic glass and throws water at Carmen) Leah Brittany Asa Greg Supernanny Tip Going to Burger King Hayleigh: "Burger King is a poultry and cow slaughterhouse!" Jo: "According to mom, Hayleigh is a member of PeTA Kids and refuses to eat meat." Mommy and Me Green Smoothie Good Eater The triplets, David, Eugene, and the non identical twins' Epic Tantrum Dealing with ADHD Jo: "Today was a rough start for Adam because he was distracted by something and couldn't do something on a Sesamestreet.com activity." Adam: "I can't spell ball. It's too hard..." Carmen: "Yes you can. It's easy." Adam: "No!" Carmen: "Yes you can!" Adam: "No, I'm going outside!" Jo: "Adam started to kick off and got out of the chair." Jo: "And went on a playground." (Adam runs outside and gets on a slide) Carmen: "Say goodbye to every single Toy Story figure you have for a month, I will tell Dad that." Adam: "No!" Jo: "I calmed her down and told her about Adam's condition." Jo: "Don't do that punishment because he has ADHD and he could be distracted by something." Carmen: "Oh I forgot to metion he was diagnosed with ADHD when he was 3." (Back at home, Adam wrestles his mom) Adam: Carmen: Adam: (Carmen puts Adam in the Naughty Platform) Adam: (Adam gets out of the Naughty Platform and pees on the slide) Carmen: 4 minutes later Carmen: Adam: DVD Meeting Onward Everyone forfeits Roaming Technique Bye Bye Jo Jo and Jo gives up on the triplets, the non identical twins, Eugene and David (The family returns home with sad faces expect the triplets, the non identical twins, David and Eugene) Jo: I give up.... Asa: "Jo, why are you giving up? We still need help..." Jo: "I wasn't able to tame most of your siblings." Carmen: "I understand you tried your best." Jo: "If I cannot help this family, and if I cannot try to come back for another chance, then I don't know who will help this family..." Message from Jo and Retirement Speech and Family Update Family Update Carmen: "Don't worry Jo, I sent those 7 to a Military School in London." Jo's Message Retirement Speech Jo: "I've been working as a nanny for over 45 years, but now it is time for me to retire." Jo introduces Gloria Robinson Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts